Termina
For the game with the same name as the event; Fear & Hunger: Termina. The festival of Termina is the event the plot of Fear & Hunger: Termina is centered around. The Trickster Moon God has decided to make one of the forteen people he has brought to the town of Prehevil (whose villagers seem to be the only ones aware of such event) to "join his jubilee of cosmic proportions". "It is a festival to give you, the humans, a peek to grandeur and a chance for illustrious reality. The festival to end all festivals." -Per'kele Participants * Levi (Ex-soldier / The sleepy one) / Recruitable * Marina (Occultist / Girl with pigtails) / Recruitable * ??? (Magician / Yellow Mage) / Seen as playable in the teasers and in the Tumblr * Tanaka (Business Man / Salaryman) Non-playable * ??? (Journalist / Woman with the brown jacket) Non-playable * ??? (Doctor / Man with checkered pants) / Playable in the future according to Miro in Tumblr * Olivia (Botanist / Girl with glasses) Non-playable * ??? (Mechanic / Red-Haired person) / Seen as playable in Tumblr screenshots * Henryk (Chef / Blond man) Non-playable * ??? (Curly-Haired man) Non-playable * Pav (Bremen Lieutenant / Bremen Pig) Non-playable * Mayor (Mayor / Gentleman) / Optional boss * New arrivals (Male / Female) Non-playable List of Non-Participants Characters * Kalev (The beast / Man in black) Non-playable * Black Kalev (Goat / Black Goat) Recruitable * Jeeves (Waiter / Jeeves) Non-playable * Vile (Pigmask / Unique Villager) / Enemy * Woodsman (Woodsman / Unique Villager) / Enemy * Beggar (Beggar / Unique Villager) Non-playable * Bandage Man (Vendor /Unique Villager) Non-playable * Per'kele (Servant of Rher / Mysterious Person) Non-playable * Father Oscar (Priest / Decrepit Priest) / Enemy * Janitor (Workshop worker / Janitor) / Enemy * Reila (Girl in the dream / Girl in pink) Non-playable * Chaugnar (The elephant man / Monstrosity of tunnel 7) / Enemy * Ronteal (Dream world monster / ???) / Enemy * Headless (Jaggedjaw / Wildlife) / Enemy * Villagers (Male and Female variants / Moon burnt) / Enemies * Bremen Soldiers (Bremen Military / Ghouls) / Recruitable as Ghouls * Kaiser (Bremen Military / ???) Non-playable * New god (Vendor / New goddess) Non-playable * Iki Turso (Sleeping beast / Giant) Non-playable Gods in Termina * The God of Fear and Hunger * Gro-goroth, the God of Human Sacrifices * Vinushna, the God of Nature * Sylvian, the Goddess of Love and Fertility * Alll-mer, the Ascended One * Rher, the Trickster Moon God * New gods Locations In Termina * The train * Prehevil (Old town / Forest / Bunker / Bathroom pit) * The moon tower * Alternate Prehevil * The dream (Workshop) * The Mayor's Manor Skills and spells This will be a short list detailing what skills and spell do in this version of the game. * Mind reading (Rher the moon god) : Out of combat - Gives additional text when speaking with certain characters. Works with most non-enemy npcs. * Pheromones (Sylvian) : Provokes the enemy to attack targeted ally. * Pyromancy Trick (Vinushna) : Spell that sets enemies on fire. * Combustion (Vinushna) : Stronger version of Pyromancy trick. * Loving Whispers (Sylvian) : Strong healing spell 90hp+ * Hurting (Gro-goroth) * Necromancy (Gro-goroth) : Out of combat - Allows for resurrecting bodies and making them party members (can be used on 2 bodies currently) * Rot (God of fear & hunger) : Rots and weakens enemies. * Flesh Puppetry (God of fear & hunger) : Returns life to missing limbs to help in battle. * Master over vermin (God of fear & hunger) : Out of combat - Allows communication with vermin. (Only 2 rats to speak to at the moment.) * Gunslinger (Ex-soldier / General) : Grants the ability to shoot off arms with the pistol. * Executioner (Ex-soldier / General) : Grants the ability to shoot off arms with the rifle. * Marksmanship (Ex-soldier / General) : Grants the ability to shoot off arms with the trenchgun. * Engrave (Occultist / General) : Allows for engraving sigils on your person or on someone else. (Gro-goroth and Moon god Rher sigils are the only ones avaiable.) * Meditation (Occultist / General) : Player starts with 1 Rev. up charge in the battle. * Third eye (Occultist / General) : Allows the player to generate Rev. up charges faster. Items in Termina * Blue herb : Restores a bit of health. Can be used to make blue vials. * Red herb : Can be combined with the blue herb or the green herb to make their effects more potent. * Green herb : Cures infections. * Lavender : Restores a bit of mind. * Vodka : Restores mind. * Ale : Restores mind. * Bear trap : Can be used outside of battle as a trap to hurt a moving enemy. * Booby trap : Can be used outside of battle as a trap to hurt a moving enemy. May also stun. * Blue vial : Restores some health. Can be used to make light blue vials. * Light blue vial : Restores a lot of health. * Dried meat : Heals hunger. * Rotten meat : Heals hunger. Can be used to calm the Headless for one turn. * Black matter : Heals hunger. May cause poison. Can be given to Black Kalev with no consequence. * Oil : * Matches : Used to light candles. * Lighter : Used to light candles. Infinite. * Lucky coin : Can be used when a coin toss occurs. When used it generates a second coin toss which gives a better chance of landing the side you chose. * Severed Head(s) : Used in the New gods circle to trade for soul gems. * Soul gems : Used to capture souls from defeated enemies. Documents in Termina * Woodman's letter * Coded letter #1 * Skin bible - Gro-goroth * Skin bible - Rher * Ma'habre * Combat manual * Newspaper article Category:Termina